1. Technical Information
The present method and test mixture relates to the detection of target microbes in a biological, environmental, or food sample, and to those methods and test mixtures capable of detecting the presence of such target microbes in a reduced period of time relative to existing methods and test mixtures. More particularly, aspects of this invention relate to the detection of a target microbe through the use of a not necessarily sterile testing medium that contains a nutrient or nutrients that can be significantly metabolized only by the target microbe and which, once metabolized, alters a characteristic of the sample. The medium is thus a “specific medium” in that it will support significant growth of only the target microbes rather than a general medium that will also support significant multiplication of microbes other than the target microbe to the production of a sensible signal.
2. Background Information
Culture methods for determining the presence or absence of a microbial pathogen or contaminant in a biological, environmental, or food sample typically required multiple steps and take considerable amounts of time before a definitive result could be produced. In addition, it was also necessary to have a skilled technologist practice the method. Nucleic acid detection methods are faster but considerably more expensive than culture methods and require special costly equipment. They are destructive to the target microbe in that it is rendered non-viable and thus inhibits the ability of the laboratory to conduct complete investigations regarding causality. In view of the great potential harm associated with some microbial pathogens and contaminants, it would be desirable to provide a test method and mixture that provides presence or absence of specific results in less time than is typically possible with currently available tests, and one that provides desirable sensitivity.